The disclosure relates to the technical field of image processing, and particularly to an image processing method, an image processing device, a computer-readable storage medium and a computer device.
According to an image method in the related art, a preview image is processed to detect a light source and white balance processing is performed according to a color of the light source. However, when a lens shakes, a field of view may jump to change a distribution of the light source in the preview image and further cause a tone of the preview image subjected to white balance correction to jump. For example, shaking of the lens makes the light source or part of the light source in and out randomly, destabilizes a white balance processing effect and affects a user experience.